


do you wonder (it happens so fast)

by astraljinsoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Kinda bad, didnt proofread hehe, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraljinsoul/pseuds/astraljinsoul
Summary: Her senses gradually weaken, she can only feel her own body now, and can only hear her slow breaths and her heart beating impossibly slow. Her vision goes even more blurry, and she feels her lids droop over her eyes, blocking out her girlfriend's face.





	do you wonder (it happens so fast)

**Author's Note:**

> hey major character death ahead :))

“You’re okay. Breathe. Just breathe. Open your eyes. Please open your eyes."

  
Sooyoung was going absolutely insane. She was sitting in the middle of the road, holding an unconscious Jinsoul in her arms.

She feels like vomiting looking at the blood running down the side of Jinsoul's head, to her palm, but that was the least of her worries right now.

  
“Come back. It’s okay. You’re okay. Wake up." She continues, but she's hyperventilating. She frantically wipes the sweat and blood from Jinsoul's face.

"Please. Please." She chants, and Jinsoul coughs and gasps for air. Sooyoung freaks out, "Jinsoul, Jinsoul. You're okay. It's okay, I'm here, Jinsoul. Listen to me."

Jinsoul searches for Sooyoung's eyes through her half-lidded ones, feeling numb. "Sooyoung," She says, and coughs at how dry her mouth is.

Sooyoung shakes her head, "No, no, baby, it's okay. Help is coming. Shh, it's okay." Sooyoung says.

  
Jinsoul struggles with lifting her blood-stained hand, and Sooyoung helps her bring it to her face.

Sooyoung was crying at this point, overwhelmed at how much things happened at a short amount of time.

Jinsoul was driving, they were at an intersection, she _swore_ the light was green, and the next thing she knew their car was upside down, and Jinsoul was unconscious, thrown into the street.  
  
  
"Baby," Sooyoung speaks, "It's okay." Jinsoul coughs again, and this time she groans as she clutches her stomach. She takes shallow breathes, now finding it difficult to see Sooyoung through her blurry vision.

"Jinsoul! Jinsoul, please. Jinsoul, I swear to God if you're messing with me right now." Sooyoung swears, she's absolutely terrified. She's starting to see where this is going, and she isn't liking it.  
  
  
"Jinsoul," She starts again, finding the slightest comfort in saying her girlfriend's name, "Help is coming, baby. Please stay with me. Please."

She lets go of Jinsoul's hand and cups her face, feeling cold sweat there, "Please." She says, much softer this time.

She brings her own head down to meet with Jinsoul's, and she closes her eyes as tears continue to stream down her face, and relishes the feeling of Jinsoul's soft, but shallow and quick, breathing on her face.

  
  
Jinsoul brings her face away from Sooyoung, coughing once again, and _this_ time, with the warm, wet feeling of blood. Sooyoung sees this, and if it was possible, she starts crying even harder than she already was.

"No! Jinsoul, please hang in there. Please, baby, you’re okay. Breathe. Just breathe. It’s okay. You’re okay. Help is on the way."  
  
  
Jinsoul was pale. She looked tired, and paired with her half-lidded eyes, it doubled Sooyoung's worry.

Sooyoung picks up on Jinsoul's breathing, it was much slower, a drastic change from earlier. She panics, and checks Jinsoul's pulse. And that too, was painfully, worryingly slow.

" _Shit_ ," Sooyoung mutters under her breath. She's full-on freaking out, Jinsoul was about to die. She can't afford that. She can't let that happen. But what could she do right now? _Cry like a little bitch, that's what—_

  
"I-I'm so tired." Jinsoul manages to say, despite her slowing heart rate, despite her dry mouth and possible internal bleeding, and she closes her eyes as the feeling of extreme fatigue washes over her body. Right now, she just wants to sleep.

" _No_! Baby, don't sleep. Keep your eyes open, baby, please. We have things to do. We still have to go to your parents house, right? So don't sleep yet. We still have to continue our date. Don't leave me, Jinsoul. Please don't sleep yet." Sooyoung cries out. By now, she was sobbing, how could she not?

  
  
"O-okay." Jinsoul replies, yet she kept her eyes closed, and her heart rate remained slow, and the breaths she was taking were getting weaker and weaker each second that passes by.

She struggles with opening her eyes, but she hears her own breaths, she feels Sooyoung's hands on her face, her senses amplified by how everything else is numb.

Soon, her vision is blurry and doubled, and she hears her slow, slow heartbeat, and she wonders if it still even is there.

  
Suddenly, the feeling of fatigue she was feeling intensify, and she felt the most tired she's ever been.

Her senses gradually weaken, she can only feel her own body now, and can only hear her slow breaths and her heart beating impossibly slow.

Her vision goes even more blurry, and she feels her lids droop over her eyes, blocking out Sooyoung's face. She vaguely hears,

  
_"Jinsoul! Help is here. You’re okay. Breathe. Just breathe. Open your eyes. Come back. It’s okay. It’s over now. You’re okay. Wake up. Please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do this to me. I love you so much. Come back. Please come back."_

  
and she takes a deep breath, before everything disappears, and suddenly, she can't feel anything. Not even herself.

**Author's Note:**

> [shrugs] i was bored and i saw a prompt on tumblr  
> 
> 
> yell at me on twt; @yurischeeks


End file.
